Enemies, Friends and Lovers
by Rinnie10
Summary: After learning about his father's really relationship with Snape, Harry considers his own with Malfoy and his sexuality is in line too.


**Enemies, Friends and Lover**

**Fanon: Harry Potter.**

**Pairing/s: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione mentions of Snape/James and Dean/Seamus.**

**Dedicated to: Nii-Sama aka hectamus (my brother). Because he loves Harry/Draco slash. I wretched my self promise of writing them OX**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gem: Harry Potter...**

**Repheal: Belongs to...**

**Lancelot: Bloomsburg...**

**Michaelangelo: And J. K. Rowling.**

**Rinnie-Chan: As they said. If I did own Harry Potter, Dean and Seamus would be together and married OX**

**On with the fanfic:**

**Enemies, Friends and Lovers**

**Sixteen year old Harry Potter felt even more left out**** than ever****. Ron and Hermione had finally become a couple and stayed together during the day.**

**Harry was happy for them, but he felt lonely. Ron had suggested setting him up. Yet, Harry didn't feel ready to date again after the chaos with Cho Chang. That incident led the brunette to go off girls for a while. His red haired friend hadn't understood why. **

**"Don't tell me you're going down the ****g****ay route?" The second youngest Weasley had exclaimed when Harry told him.**

**The Seeker shrugged sheepishly. "I never feel any connects with girls.**** I dunno, maybe ****I am."**

**Ron ****paled****. He couldn't believe his best mate was telling him that.**

**"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione had interjected. "If Harry was ****g****ay, we'd still be friends with him, no matter what."**

**Harry smiled softly; that was what he loved about her. She was never pre****j****u****di****ced to anyone and was**** very**** encouraging about these things. ****Like**** when Dean and Seamus had 'come out', she was ****extremely**** supportive.**

**Ron, on the other hand, shrugged it off and let the subject slide. It wasn't his place.**

**Snape had had enough of Harry and Draco's arguments for the sixth time this week and had given them detention. **

**During which, Dumbledore had dropped by. Snape just nodded curtly to the headmaster and went about marking essays.**

**Malfoy and Harry were content on shooting one another dirty looks as they violently scrubbed their cauldrons. **

**This caused Albus to chuckle lightly as he watched them. "Ah, you remind of when Severus was young and constantly fighting with James, Harry's father." This caused the Potions master to look up and his cheeks to turn light pink. "Then a week later I caught them in the boys' toilets - how do you put it? - making out. No wonder Sirius hated you more."**

**Both sixteen year olds, not believing it, looked to their professor. Snape's face ****was a picture****. Harry's jaw dropped and he turned to gallop out of the room. **

**With an amused twinkle in his eye, the aged wizard turned to Draco. "Why don't you go fetch him, Draco." It wasn't a question. More of an order.**

**And despite himself, the blonde felt himself leaving the dungeons.**

**It didn't take long for Draco to find Potter. The brunette was sat in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, sulking. It was a rather cute look for him. The blonde stopped at one of the stands. Pupils were wide. He couldn't believe he had thought Potter as cute! There again, Draco had an obsession with Potter's arse.**

**Harry had drew up his knees to his chest as he sat on the muddy, grass. He was still in shock. Snape had this 'thing' with his dad? And the slimy git sat there and said nothing. The man's cheeks had colour in them; which only confirmed that he had done those 'things' with his dad. It was sick!**

"**Potter, stop sulking! I hate it when people w****a****nt attention," drawled a familiar voice. Malfoy.**

**Sighing, the brunette looked and shrugged. "You heard Malfoy. Do you still thin****k**** that Snape's a good role model?"**

**The blonde's answer shocked him. "Yes, he's braver than me, I mean, he had the courage to stop acting." Malfoy's tone was soft. "I wish I could... Look Potter, I don't hate you."**

**Once Draco was on the ground, Potter swifted closer to him. "Me neither..."**

**The blonde turned and realised that they were pretty close. Faces inches apart. "I actually wish that we were friends..."**

**Harry frowned almost confussed. "I wish we were more."**

"**Look Harry. What would Weasel and Granger say?"**

**Harry shrugged, "****Right now? I don't care...****" **

**The brunette closed the gap between their faces and both of their lips met. Both kissed shyly at first but then it turned into something deeper. Something meaningful. And so, enemies became friends and eventually lovers.**

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked, I'm not a huge Drarry shipper. So tell me what you think. I welcome all Reviews. Good or bad ^-^**


End file.
